


Sweet Like Cinnamon

by goddess_samwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Dark, Kinda Dark, Lolita Sam, M/M, Panty Kink, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sam In Panties, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, a little violence, dark wincest, not too graphic, psychotic, psycopathic sam, read it to understand, samxdean - Freeform, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_samwinchester/pseuds/goddess_samwinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester. They’re in love. Deans a tough 19 yr old and Sammy’s his little 15 yr old saint. They fall in love as little kids and it gets wild. Too risky for instagram I think so here it is! Also on Wattpad! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean Winchester. Wincest. They're in love in my book. It's a little too risky to post on my instagram so if you know you won't like it don't read it and ruin it for people that do. Enjoy :)
> 
> Also this chapter is kinda like a preface, the real shit happens next chapter :)

Dean’s Feelings

Dean Winchester, hunting prodigy son of John Winchester, had a secret. A secret so deep and jarring and completely wrong that he couldn’t possibly dream of saying it out loud.

He’d always tried.

He’d tried very very hard to keep this under control. But now, he’s too far gone and there is not anything that anyone in the whole world could do about it now. He would’ve begged them to if there was any hope. But there isn’t.

And now Dean is a mess. Fallen in a pit too deep for him to climb out of. Too deep for even the best child hunter to try and fix. It was just too hard.

Too... wrong.

Dean was in love. He was irreversibly in love with someone. Someone who was a boy. And that’s bad enough, really. His dad wasn’t exactly the most accepting of people and the fact that Dean Winchester, his son, was in love with a boy... well that would cause some trouble in the family.

But it didn’t stop there. He’d be lucky if it had stopped there. Dean wasn’t in love with just any boy. He was in love with a boy four years younger than him. Dean was almost 19. An adult. And being in love with a child of age 15 was frowned upon by most people. Himself included.

It didn’t even stop there. It was so wrong that the taboo of this love went even further. Dean Winchester was in love with a boy, four years younger than him, that also happens to be his little brother Sammy.

Yeah, he knows, it’s fucking gross.

But love isn’t gross. It just isn’t. Dean has had this feeling of love towards Sammy since he was born. Sammy was perfect. A sweet little boy. The perfect brother. Dean was always so fond of his little brother. He doesn’t exactly remember when it turned into more than a brotherly love. But now, it’s strong as hell and there’s nothing he can do about it. He’s tried everything.

He remembers the day he figured it out though. Sam was only fourteen at the time. Dean was eighteen. An adult. (God, it’s so bad) Sammy was laying on the couch, upside down, that lovable idiot.

Dean had said, “Sammy sit up right, the blood’s gonna rush to your head and you’ll die.”

And he was only kidding, Dean would crush and destroy anything that came close to harming Sam.

But Sam didn’t care, he just leaned his head back even more and stuck his pretty pink tongue out at him. “Make me.”

Which, in reality, was such a brat response. Dean should’ve been angry and taken little Sammy over his knee to teach him a lesson of manners and respect. But the whole situation didn’t cross Dean that way. He watched sweet little Sammy’s movements and smiled. He was in love. That was the only explanation.

And ever since then he knew. He was in love with his little brother Sammy.

Sam’s Feelings

Sam Winchester, the much perceived as lesser of the two Winchester boys. He was in love. And not a little school girl kind of love. A real one. Obviously. He may be fifteen years old now, but he had the heart of the wisest soul of mankind. And he could love like it too. He’d felt all kinds of things in his life. But nothing like this.

Sam’s a different kid. He’d always been kind of different. In some good ways, and some not so good ways.

The first way, was that he was a feminine kid. He always had been. Since he was little, the impala and hotel rooms had been so full of masculinity that it was hard to add to it. He’d never had a mother. Never been raised around a woman. And neither had Dean- not really anyway. So Sam had been kind of a princess.

Since the beginning of this femininity, John had tried to stop it. He’d make awfully mean remarks to him. And dean was only a little six year old so he’d followed along and did as his dad had. They’d make fun of him for his long girly hair and chapstick covered lips. The closest thing to makeup he could get.

Sam had a girlish body too, bony shoulders and hips. (He never really filled out until much much later in adulthood, but we’re not even there yet.) he liked to make it known too. To boys mostly. Sammy attracted boys. Always. And at first, John tried to stop it. But soon enough, John gave up.

And so did Dean. 

That’s really when Sam started to notice his feelings for his older brother. He always tried to impress him, not in a completely innocent way like siblings would. Like a little school girl would try and impress their college professor. It was romantic. It was dangerous really. It always had been.

Sam was different because he was in love with his brother, but he was also capable of things. Things that were evil and wrong. Sammy didn’t know that though. He just thought it was fun.

Things like murder. When Dean and John would go out on a hunt and leave Sammy home, he would go out anyway. He’d take John’s best, sharpest knife and go out until he found some kind of woods. Some kind of break from the loud city. Then when he’d find some woods, he’d look for an animal. A small and very alive animal. When he’d find one, like a squirrel or a bird or something, he’d plan. He’d make a plan to kill the animal simple and quick. He wasn’t a monster so he didn’t drag it out. 

Then he would. He would follow through with his plans and capture the animal. He’d stab the sharp knife through the animal and kill it. Then he would light a small fire and put the animal in it. And that would be it. That would be the end of it for a while. Sam had these... urges.... once every few months. He’d go take care of it, and then be satisfied for a few months.

Dean didn’t know it. John didn’t know either. He was secret about this small thing. And another small thing. That he was in love with his older brother Dean. He loved his older brother like he loved the stars.

His older brother was beautiful, sweet and loving. But he was also a challenge. He was rough and dangerous and sometimes kind of mean. But Sammy loved everything about him. He loved it all. Even though it was quite hard to deal with, he didn’t know any better. He didn’t know he deserved any better.

So Sam took that. Sam took that love and made it grow from a tiny seed to a beautiful willow tree. Sam’s Love was beautiful and pure, but it had sad parts to it. Like the fact that no one would ever accept him for the love he had. It burned like a house fire. It made him cry like a weeping willow. So that was the best way to describe his love for Dean. A willow tree.

~

Their love was mutual. Dean was Sam’s world, his everything, the love of his short life. Sam was Dean’s breath and every movement. His wind and his waves. His stars in his sky. Sam was everything to him. They belonged to each other and they could never change that. It was too late. Their skinny love had developed into something hazardous and poisonous. Nothing from their father or disappointment from their relatives would change it. They were irreversible, irrevocably in love. And that was that. Their feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Like all bad things start, they were in a shitty motel room. Dean and Sam Winchester, left alone by their sorry excuse for a father John Winchester. A motel in the middle of nowhere in Iowa, nothing to do, nowhere to go and no way to get anywhere anyway. It seemed like they were always alone now, Sam living in Dean’s front jeans pocket, his older brother who was also his mother and also his father and also his best friend.

In other words, simpler words, Sam was everything to him. Dean was absolutely everything to Sam.

But here they were, sitting across from each other, criss crossed legs on the floor like neither of them had anything to lose.

Playing a poker game.

They didn’t have money to bet, nothing but their own dignity. Which wasn’t even much compared to other children, who weren’t socially stunted or attached to their brother. So they were playing strip poker. Honestly, one of the dumbest ideas either boy had in a very... very long time.

As of now, Dean was fully clothed, complete with a shit eating grin and sparkling evil eyes.

Sam, wasn’t so lucky. All he had was his pants and whatever was underneath them, accompanied by red rosy cheeks and a nervous stutter. He should’ve had more clothes on, the poor kid. Dean didn’t say a damn word, but he certainly glanced down at Sam’s baby smooth, pretty chest every once in a while.

In their game, Dean had a handful of nothing, his cards weren’t worth shit.

But the first rule of poker, you never play your cards, you play the person across from you. And Dean could read his baby boy brother like a damn bible. Sam’s nervous tells, and cute little dimples were Revelations and Dean was eating it all up. He knew he’d win.

Sam, although he was so so smart, was a complete idiot when it came to basic social cues. He had no idea Dean was pulling on his chain when his older brother smirked and said, “I’m all in, Sammy boy.”

He did the only sensible thing and shook his head, putting down the pair of eights he’d had and sighing. “I fold. You win.”

Dean didn’t even try to hide his Cheshire grin, spreading on his face as easy as a two dollar hooker.

“Aww, sweetheart, I didn’t even have anything. You gotta learn when someone’s lyin’ to ya or you’ll get eaten up alive by this world full of wolves.”

That sent another wave of fire across Sam’s cheeks, dark as a pretty red lipgloss. Dean didn’t know the darkness in Sam’s head. Didn’t know that within the day, all Sam could think of was homicide and other twisted fucked up things. Sam was one of those wolves his brother was always warning him about. But Dean didn’t need to know it now and Sam wouldn’t have told him anyway. Never planned to.

“Well, Sammy, it’s only fair you gotta take off your pants.”

That snapped Sam out of his head instantly. He forgot all about what he’d been wearing underneath. He’d wanted to be pretty like a girl. So he figured he’d start small, wearing pretty pink cotton candy panties and building up from there. He didn’t know he’d be in the icky hotel floor with his brother playing strip poker.

“Fine.”

He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper so slowly he’d hoped maybe it’d get stuck. He looked down at Dean.

“You sure I have to?” He asked, his tone so close to a whine it actually make Dean chuckle a little.

“Hell Yeah, I would if I lost.”

Sam huffed after that, knowing full well Dean would. He pulled off his jeans and bit his lip, closing his eyes to keep from looking at his older brother. Who was probably so ashamed of him and what he was wearing.

“Oh Sammy...”

Sam opened his eyes and looked down, but Dean wasn’t there, he was standing up now, towering over little Sammy.

“You look so fucking cute.”

Sam shook his head and backed up a few steps. “No...”

Dean grabbed his slim boyish hips before he could get too far away. “Nope, come back sweetheart.”

Sam looked up at him. “Why?”

“Cause I get to look and touch don’t I?” He sighed. “I mean come on, you’ve always been mine.”

Sam nodded his head, really it had always been true, living so close, loving each other with everything they had. They were soulmates. And that was that.

“Yeah... Okay.” He says softly. “It’s still not right.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah maybe not, but Sammy. Baby. I know what you do when you sneak off. You do a lot of things that aren’t right.”

Sam felt his blood run cold, bony fingers clutching into fists. “What?”

Dean tsked his tongue across his lips. “Come on Sammy. I’m a trained hunter, I follow you wherever you go. I follow my little boy.”

“I know where you’ve been... What you do...”

Sam looked up at Dean, daring him to say it.

“I know you kill.”

Sam didn’t even flinch at the word. Didn’t even flinch at the thought that here he was, his older brothers hands clamped onto his panty covered hips and breathing dirty words into his face about Sam’s... Sam’s problem. Sams urges to kill. He didn’t even flinch at the fact that his life was so wrong, so twisted and shameful.

He thought about it for a long hard second and realized he didn’t give a shit. He was a Winchester. He could wear panties and kill things and be a pretty little boy who was in love with his pretty older brother if he fucking wanted to.

“And I love it Sam.”

That was it, the last straw for the boys.

Dean was pushing Sam back onto the bed, intent to destroy his baby brother’s virginity if it was still even there. And it was. Sam panting against his older brothers lips and pulling off the older Winchester’s clothes.

“Off... off... no clothes Dean.” Was all he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna put the smut in the next chapter so watch out XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter ;)

Dean complied easily and pulled off his t shirt and jeans, leaning down over Sam’s body and rubbing his bigger hands over Sam’s little cotton panties.

He was swimming in Sammy’s curves, leaning down and licking them up like sweet sugar. His little Sammy was such a prized possession, such a pretty boy.

Pretty like a girl.

Sam leaned up and grabbed at Dean’s tensed shoulders. “Come on.... hurry up.... quit making me wait...” He pleaded, begged into Dean’s ear.

The older boy reached a hand up and gripped Sam’s dainty chin between his fingers. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“I’ll take my time. After all Sammy... I won the game.” He snapped back, tilting Sam’s chin up and leaning down to place a wet kiss on his bubblegum chewing lips.

Sam moaned and parted his lips, eagerly taking everything Dean would give. Wanting twice as much but learning patience as much as insanity.

Dean finally pulled off his baby boys’ pink panties, letting them fall to the floor. “Oh look at you Sammy.”

“Wet like a girl for me.”

Sam whined at the comparison and opened his mouth to object. Dean pushed apart Sam’s baby smooth thighs and ran his thumb over his boys’ puckered hole.

“Damn... such a sweet little angel. Bet no one’s ever touched this little ass.”

Sam writhed under his touch. “No... no one’s laid a hand on me but the doctors.”

Dean groaned. He remembered taking little Sammy to his first check up, the nurses palming and touching every little bit of skin on his boy. Like he was some fragile doll. Sam was fucking healthy, Dean knew it. But he still had to have a check up to play soccer with the other little boys. Dean remembered when they were done, grabbing Sam’s little bruised elbow and dragging him out of the doctors. He remembered wrapping a lanky arm around Sam’s waist possessively and almost throwing him in the car.

Little boy Sammy knew nothing was wrong. All he knew was he got the check up like all he other little boys, now he could play soccer with ‘em.

Dean leaned down and kissed his soft thighs. “I know baby, hates those fucking doctors.” He whispers.

“I know De. They touched me and I know it should’ve been you.” He whispered, putting a hand in Dean’s hair like a reassuring mother, telling her child he was the most important thing in life.

Dean bit down a little, leaving marks all over his princess skin, “Shoulda been me.”

Sam nodded, carding his bony fingers through his older brothers hair.

Sweet like honey curses poured from Sam’s cherry red lips as Dean grabbed the lube and slid in a finger.

“Baby you look so good. Like a goddess.”

Sam whined at only the praise, his cheeks glowing blood bruised red, leaving half moon fingernail indentions on Deans shoulder.

“Cmon... stretch me more. Fuck me already.”

Dean reached a free hand up and wrapped his calloused fingers around his baby’s soft throat. He thumbed over the bobbing Adam’s apple, the only evidence Sammy really was a boy instead of his baby girl.

“Don’t tell me what to do. Or when to do it.”

Sam nodded and he finally relaxed, deciding for today to let Dean take the lead. Dean had always been a rule follower, doing every little thing John asked and demanded. But damn, he was controlling of his little baby girl Sammy.

“Good girl.”

Sam nodded and sealed his lips.

Pressure was applied to his throat and Sam’s lips fell open immediately letting out a little gasp. 

Dean slid out his three fingers and replaced them up with his slicked cock.

“Ready for m-“

“Ready.”

Dean let out a little smirk before pushing in his length.

God his baby girl was still growing, his rock hard boyish cock resting on his stomach, making the little boy whimper as Dean reaches a thumb down and pressed it to the tip.

“Aw baby girl... so wet for me. Gonna open up that pussy for me? Let me get between your sweet thighs?”

Sam ground his teeth together to keep from coming or crying out of embarrassment. Really if could’ve been either.

“Yeah... I am... I’ll loosen up for you.”

Dean smirked and started pushing his hips in and out. He slowly began to get faster until he was basically slamming into his little brother, a hand over his mouth and growling into his ear.

“Don’t scream. Don’t want no one to hear my baby but me.” He kissed Sam’s neck and left another heart shaped hickey.

“My precious little girl.”

Sam closed his eyes and came after that, clenching around his older brothers dick and almost screaming his name.

Dean came right after him, biting on Sam’s shoulder and gripping his hips hard. “Fuck baby girl...”

It was a short minute before dean pulled out and collapsed in the spot next to him. Deans hand went through Sam’s hair, brushing it out of his face and placing a sweet kiss on those candy apple lips.

Sam sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, resting his head on the pillow and his arms around dean. “Gonna sleep with me?”

Dean nodded, scooting closed and wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist, keeping his boy close. “Yeah.”

Sam nods lazily and drifts off to sleep, his little kitten snores putting Dean out like a light beside him for the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more I’m pretty sure...


End file.
